Corazón herido
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Mi problema fue que confié demasiado en alguien que sólo me causó dolor. Pese a todo, no sé si quiera olvidarlo.


_Simplemente tenía que hacer esto :)  
Me pareció algo muy interesante qué escribir. Venía pensando algo así desde que termine de ver la pelicula jeje  
Esque amo a Zarina! :3 es mi hada favorita jiji  
_

_oh, este fic tiene spoiler de la pelicula de Tinkerbell, hadas y piratas, si no la han visto no lo lean xD o como sea jeje_

* * *

**Corazón herido  
**

Hace un año que no estoy en mi hogar, parece que todo está igual, o más bien parece que la reconstruyeron, parece que sabían que algún día iba a regresar. Recuerdo cuando derramé ese polvillo rosado a aquella planta y esta creció hasta romperlo todo. Realmente provoqué un desastre. De esos desastres grandes.

No soy la única que ha causado desastres, sé que Tinkerbell una vez por poco hace que la primavera no llegara a Tierra Firme, pero yo, a diferencia de ella, huí. Tal vez yo no tuve el valor suficiente para resolver mis problemas como ella... o tal vez no tuve alguien que me ayudara a afrontarlos.

Tinkerbell me contó que cuando arruinó los preparativos para la primavera, estuvo a punto de huir, pero con una pequeña conversación con Terence se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era su talento, asumió la responsabilidad y arregló todo. Algo que yo no hice, no tuve esa suerte. Sonrío, porque ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente es cierto que me parezco a Tinkerbell, ella pudo haber terminado como yo ¿quien sabe?

Pero estoy feliz de volver a mi hogar, más feliz aún, soy una alquimista de polvillo. Ahora me dejarán experimentar con el polvillo tanto como quiera, o casi tanto como quiera, estoy segura de que se enojarían si llegara a explotar algo. La alquimia es interesante, es una combinación de ciencia y magia ¿quien puede resistirse a ello?

Entro a mi hogar por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Suspiro con tranquilidad. Me siento rara, llevo meses viviendo en un barco, es obvio que perdí algunas costumbres. Guardo mi espada que por algún motivo traje conmigo, supongo que en el fondo quiero un recuerdo. Me miro al espejo y observo mi apariencia, soy toda una pirata, o al menos lo era, o al menos creí ser una. Que ingenua fui.

Supongo que si ahora vuelvo a ser una hada de polvillo, entonces debo volver a usar mi antigua ropa. Reviso mi guardarropa y todo sigue ahí, con algo de polvo pero está bien. Me visto, quitándome toda mi ropa de pirata, vistiéndome de nuevo con mi ropa de antes y peinándome el cabello tal y como solía hacer.

Suena extraño, pero con esta ropa ya no me siento yo misma, a pesar de que antes creía que me veía bien y tal como quería. Supongo que he cambiado mucho en el ultimo año, ya no soy la misma. Me suelto el cabello y me vuelvo a observar reflejada en el espejo. Supongo que el estilo de pirata ahora es parte de mí, así que decido dejar mi cabello de esa forma.

Es de noche y me voy a dormir, mañana volveré al trabajo. Todos ya me vieron pero seguro mañana me darán la bienvenida otra vez, realmente me extrañaron, eso me hace muy feliz.

Pienso en cuantos experimentos podré hacer con el polvillo, eso me emociona demasiado; pienso en mis amigas, realmente les importo y ellas me importan a mí; incluso pienso en Hada Gary que, por la forma en la que me regaña, muchos dicen que parece como si fuera mi padre, eso me hace reír mucho.

Me acuesto en mi cama, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Esta es mi primera noche en mi cama después de un año y sólo pienso en una cosa ¿Que en qué estoy pensando? Pienso en la amistad que tiene Tinkerbell con Terence, pienso que él es un amigo muy especial para ella, y eso en cierta forma me da algo de envidia. Hace un año yo no tenía un amigo que me diera ánimos, que me dijera que no me fuera. Un amigo al que le importara.

Pero hace un tiempo yo creí tener uno.

Tomo mi almohada y cubro mi cabeza con ella, en un intento de reprimir los pensamientos que no creí tener y que ahora amenazaban por atormentar mi mente. Pero por más que lucho, por más que intento pensar en otra cosa, ya no puedo, ya no puedo parar estos pensamientos, y me duele. Porque hace un par de días yo creí tener un amigo, un amigo leal, un amigo confiable, un amigo al que yo le importara tanto como me importaba a mí.

Aprieto la almohada contra mi rostro, conteniendo un grito. Odiándome a mi misma por haber sido tan ingenua, por haber sido tan tonta. Por creer que una simple hada podría alguna vez ser amiga de un pirata.

Y lo odio, odio a James por traicionarme de la forma más cruel. Maldición, el chico intentó matarme arrojándome al agua. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿cómo es posible que haya podido caer en su trampa? ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan malvado pudiera hacerse pasar por alguien confiable? Le creí, creí todo lo que me dijo, creí que realmente me veía como su capitana, pero ahora veo que me veía como una tonta hada, fácil de desechar. Y aunque nunca lo mencionamos, yo creí que realmente eramos amigos.

¿Sabían que el peor tipo de rencor surge por medio de la traición? Porque mientras más confianza le tengas a alguien, al verse traicionada esa confianza, esta puede resurgir como el más oscuro rencor, el rencor más poderoso pero a la vez más doloroso para la persona que lo posee. Porque la confianza se muere pero los sentimientos siguen ahí, heridos pero nunca se van. Y mientras más se mantengan esos sentimientos en la persona con rencor, estos sentimientos heridos duelen, mientras se mantengan, duelen.

Hay dos opciones: Deshacerse de esos sentimientos o repararlos para que no estén heridos. Pero al no tener ambas opciones lo único que queda es sufrir por dentro, con el pecho adolorido por la fiera batalla entre el rencor y aquellos dulces sentimientos que se niegan a desaparecer. Los sentimientos puros con rencor duelen más que la tristeza, porque estos causan la tristeza misma. Al no poder desaparecer este dolor, sólo se debe soportar el nudo en la garganta que surge, y sólo hay una forma de liberarlo.

Gritar, gritar todo lo que se pueda, y llorar, llorar hasta limpiar por completo el alma, cosa muy difícil si uno se niega a abandonar los sentimientos heridos. Claro, yo no hago nada de esto. Yo no grito, yo no lloro, yo lo soporto.

¿Por qué debería llorar? Yo soy feliz, volví a mi hogar, recuperé a mis amigas y ahora sé en quien confiar, finalmente me alejé de aquellos piratas que sólo me usaban por conveniencia. Yo no podría ser más feliz, y lo estoy.

Pero sin embargo ¿por qué me duele tanto? ¿por qué no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos heridos como él se deshizo de mí? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ello?

Me rindo. Si gritar me quita este nudo en la garganta, entonces lo hago. No grito de verdad, doy gritos ahogados sin hacer ningún ruido en realidad más que gemidos de dolor que son apagados por el sonido de el viento de la noche. Si llorar logra calmar mi alma, debo hacerlo, porque sé que si no lloro sólo me dolerá más, porque no sacaría este dolor en mi pecho, o al menos no lo aligeraría.

Esta vez abrazo mi almohada con fuerza, sintiéndome más pequeña de lo que alguna vez me sentí, por un motivo que no comprendo y que prefiero no pensar. Y por esto, logro sentir mis lágrimas, mientras me sigo lamentando por mi propia ingenuidad.

¿Cómo pude creer en James? Es que, cada vez que lo veía, creía ver una mirada sincera, había algo en la forma en como me miraba, pero ahora veo que todo era actuación. Y le creí.

Creí todo lo que me dijo y apenas me doy cuenta de que yo no lo conocía en realidad. Porque yo le conté cosas de mí, le conté casi todo en realidad, pero yo de él no sé nada, nunca me dijo absolutamente nada. Salvo en una ocasión, que en una platica casual surgió el tema, y ahí fue cuando yo por curiosidad pregunté sobre su familia y su lugar de origen, porque incluso los piratas deben venir de alguna parte.

La respuesta de James fue algo que hasta ahora no logro comprender.

"Había un niño proveniente de una tierra donde los niños son lo que sus padres quieren que sean." respondió con mirada vacía, como si no lo sintiera realmente "Donde había un padre inexistente y una madre que prefirió atender sus propios caprichos, ignorando a su hijo para, al final, destruir los sueños de ese niño" hablaba, como si de alguien más se tratara, como si aquel niño del que contaba ya no existiera.

"¿Y qué fue de ese niño?" pregunté yo, como si de otra persona estuviéramos hablando.

"Huyó al único lugar donde un niño puede forjar su propio destino" suspiró, melancólico "Porque así como las madres son como son, también los niños son como son, y en mi caso, son piratas"

Y eso es todo lo que sé de el pasado de James, y hasta ahora me tiene intrigada, porque no entiendo del todo qué fue lo que quiso decir. Sea mentira esa respuesta o no, me da mucho qué pensar.

Y es lo ultimo que quiero, porque ya quiero dejar de pensar en él, porque un traidor como James no merece ocupar ni un segundo de mis pensamientos. Más no puedo dejar de hacerlo, cada minuto que intento dormir sigo recordándolo y eso no me gusta.

Ahora no sé qué tanto podré confiar en las persona, no quiero volver a salir herida nunca más. Nunca debí unirme a los piratas, pero yo sólo quería un lugar en donde fuera apreciada, un lugar donde pudiera encajar. Y lo admito, ser pirata me encantó, lo malo es que ellos no son confiables, todos son muy crueles.

Y yo debí saberlo, no, yo ya lo sabía. Las hadas sabemos que los piratas son malvados, pero yo aún así creí todas sus mentiras, realmente creí que en algún momento le llegué a importar a James.

Una vez, durante el año que fui pirata, escuché una historia en el bar de un puerto, porque aunque no lo crean hay cientos de islas en Nunca Jamás. La historia la contó un anciano ebrio por lo cual dudo que sea verdad, pero era muy intrigante. Lo recuerdo.

Dijo que por cada niño existe un hada, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Contó, que por lo tanto, para cada humano existe un hada. Que existen algunas raras ocasiones en las que un humano llega a conocer a su hada especial, entonces se forma el lazo más fuerte que podría crearse, imposible de romper. Que ni el paso del tiempo, ni la magia más poderosa, ni siquiera la voluntad propia podría romper ese lazo. Porque sus destinos se entrelazan, así por toda la eternidad. Porque el destino no hay quien lo rompa.

Río, porque ahora esa historia realmente me parece un cuento tonto inventado por un viejo ebrio en un bar. No creo que sea posible que un hada pueda tener una relación así con un humano y no creo conocer algún día a algún hada con un fuerte lazo con un humano. Lo imagino y me parece ridículo, no imagino a Silvermist con un lazo así, ni a Rosetta o a Fawn. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que algún día Tinkerbell tenga sentimientos tan fuertes por un humano.

Pero en ese tiempo, por unos momentos, yo casi me lo creí.

Abrazo mi almohada con más fuerza y llorando más aún. Porque después de esto no quiero volver a llorar, no me puedo permitir llorar, no por él.

Ya que nunca podré curar estos sentimientos heridos, lo mejor será dejarlos, así dejarían de causarme daño. Pero no, no puedo, no puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos, por más que lo intento no puedo y no entiendo por qué pasa esto.

Llevo mi mano al pecho, intentando calmar mi corazón herido. Y ahora me pregunto, que si esa historia de el lazo es cierta y un hada llega a querer a un humano ¿qué pasaría si esos sentimientos no son correspondidos? Si esa historia es cierta ¿qué hago entonces? Porque si esa historia es cierta, ni el tiempo, ni la magia, ni mi voluntad podrá hacer que deje de tener estos sentimientos, estos sentimientos que han sido heridos de la peor forma.

Porque me hace daño y sólo me causará dolor. Porque esta herida no podrá sanar nunca, por lo tanto debo deshacerme de ella. Debo olvidar.

-Si me deshago de mis sentimientos ya no me seguirá dañando.- murmuro, rodeando mi almohada con mis brazos, apegándola más a mí. Mi suspiro se vuelve un bostezo y sé que estoy a punto de dormir. Sonrío-. Mi problema es que no quiero olvidarlo.

* * *

_Sí, tenía que escribirlo :)  
Y realmente espero escribir más de esto :3_

_Esque después de ver la pelicula un pensamiento pasó por mi mente y es que si prácticamente Tinkerbell es la hada de Peter Pan, tal vez Zarina es la hada de James.  
Sería algo muy lindo :3 pero a la vez tan tragico D:  
y por eso pienso que es algo realmente muy interesante para escribir  
Además de que amo a James y Zarina xDDD  
_

_Así que espero escribir más fics de este tipo en el futuro wuajaja ... algún día xD_

_¿reviews? ;D_


End file.
